Наплечник
thumb|250px|Наплечник [[Клон-капитан|клона-капитана 501-го легиона Рекса.]] Наплечник ( ) — элемент брони, который носили некоторые солдаты-клоны Великой армии Республики, а позже — штурмовики Имперских вооружённых сил. Хотя наплечник иногда предназначался для защиты плеча и шеи, по нему чаще всего определяли звание носящего или его принадлежность к тем или иным подразделениям. В Великой армии Республики по наплечнику также можно было определить звание его носителя. Наплечники в свободном порядке носили некоторые элитные республиканские коммандос и клоны-коммандеры, которые получили их за особые заслуги. За период Войн клонов дизайн наплечников неоднократно менялся; также бойцам разрешалось модифицировать свои наплечники лично. ЭРК-солдаты Пятерня и Эхо носили по два наплечника. Размеры и форма наплечников также были самыми разнообразными. thumb|Двусторонние наплечники ЭРК-солдат [[КС-5555|Пятерни и Эхо.]] Обозначение а.]] Наплечники песчаных штурмовиков: *'Чёрный' - рядовой и сержантский состав *'Белый' - сержант *'Оранжевый' - командир отряда Наплечники полевых штурмовиков: *'Оранжевый'- штурмовики, вооружённые бластерными винтовками E-11 *'Жёлтый' - штурмовики с самонаводящимися рельсовыми детонаторами *'Красный' - штурмовики с имперскими автоматическими винтовками Имперские десантники и имперские ударные солдаты: *'Оранжевый' - единственный цвет наплечника в этих подразделениях. В 1,5 ПБЯ некоторые регулярные подразделения штурмовиков носили наплечники, цвета которых обозначали следующее: *'Серый' - бомбардир *'Жёлтый' - стрелок *'Красный' - медик *'Синий' - снайпер *'Оранжевый' - капитан Наплечники солдат-клонов фазы I: *'Зелёный' - сержант *'Синий' - лейтенант *'Красный' - капитан *'Жёлтый' - коммандер .]] Наплечники солдат-клонов фазы II: *'Двусторонняя' - ЭРК-солдат *'Односторонняя' - клон-капитан или коммандер Сенатские коммандос также носили наплечники, но они выглядели по другому. Наплечники коммандос носили на левом плече, и они были крупнее, чем у клонов. Также с их помощью можно было защищаться от бластерного огня, что продемонстрировал капитан Фаро Аргус во время нападения КНС на «Спокойствие». Появления *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *«Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *«Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *«Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * * * * * * *«Войны клонов: В тени» * *Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» *«Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Курс столкновения» *«Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Наездники ветра Талораана» * *«Войны клонов: Прелюдия» * *«Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел» *«Войны клонов: Планы» *«Войны клонов: Мышиная охота» * * * * * * *«Войны клонов: Головоломка» * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *«Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * *«Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * * *«Войны клонов: Валседианская операция» * *«Войны клонов: Охота на охотников (часть I)» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *«Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» *«Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» *«Имперские коммандос: 501-й» * *«Звёздные войны: Империя» *«Звёздные войны: Империя» *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''A droid in the hand is worth two in the asteroid belt'' *''Clones don't even know the meaning of the word surrender'' *''Do Clones dream of Electric Mynocks?'' *''A clone trooper always obeys orders'' *''A clone by any other name'' *''Clones are famous all across the galaxy'' *''Clone troopers are excellent diplomats'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Источники *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' * Категория:Броня Категория:Униформа